All the memories that Your gifts
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: chap 2 ! dilema author makin parah, jadi bagi minna yang ingin author continue dan discontinue kan fic ini, silahkan review ya :'( sorry gag pinter bikin summary (malah curhat) . :) HAPPY READING :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Minato x Kushina**

**Genre : Romance,friendship**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

Pagi ini Kushina berangkat ke sekolah dengan tampang yang di tekuk-tekuk, saat melewati ruang kelas, sahabat baik Kushina yang bernama Mikoto bertanya "hei, mukamu itu kenapa sichh ?" kata Mikoto sembari menarik kedua pipi Kushina dengan kedua tangan nya .

"begini, kamu kenal sama Mizuki gag ? "kata Kushina setelah menyerah karena tarikan kencang Mikoto yang membuat pipinya terasa sangat perih !.

" Mmmm,, oww iya aku kenal, Mizuki anak kelas X-G itu kan ? memang kenapa sich sama dia ? oh ya , sebulan ini kamu dekat sama dia kan ?ciiieee,, apa mungkin dia nembak kamu tapi kamu lagi mikir-mikir, makanya wajahmu ketekuk-tekuk gituu ? "kata Mikoto sambil menggoda Kushina.

"Huh,, dengerin dulu donk kata-kata ku, kalau kamu bicara terus nanti aku ceritanya kapan donk?"kata Kushina sambil pura-pura ngambek .

"Iya,, iyaa ,, jangan ngambek gitu donk ,, kalo gitu gimana kalo kamu ceritanya di ruang atas yang dipakai untuk lab Biologi ? tapi kamu taruh tas dulu," tawar Mikoto.

" Yaudah dech ! aku setuju aja " kata Kushina.

* * *

Setelah menaruh tas dan mencari tempat, akhirnya Mikoto dan Kushina langsung saja duduk dilantai bagian pojok balkon lab Biologi, karna disana sangat strategis bisa melihat deretan ruangan kelas X dengan jelas ( termasuk ruang kelas mereka).

"Yaudah, kalo ginikan nyaman , dan nggak ada yang bisa nguping !" kata Mikoto sembari membuka percakapan.

"Gini nich, kan kemarin Mizuki ngajak ketemuan di kebun belakang, terus di nembak aku !" sebelum Kushina melanjutkan ceritanya, Mikoto langsung saja menyela "ciiieeeee,,benerkan,,,truss kamu jawab apa ke Mizuki ?" kata Mikoto memotong kata-kata Kushina.

"Huhh kamu aja dech yang cerita, aku mau cerita aja gag bisa, kalau gitu kamu cerita sendirian aja ! daripada aku cerita tapi kamu nyolot dan motong ceritaku lagi !"kata Kushina agak ngambek.

"Iya dech,, maaf, kan aku udah minta maaf, cerita donkk, please ?" kata Mikoto membujuk.

" Yaudah kalo gitu aku bakalan cerita lagi, tapi kalau kamu sampai nyela lagi,,, awas !" kata Kushina yang berhasil luluh.

"Kan Mizuki nembak aku, trus aku bilang begini sama Mizuki, _"Eh_ _Mizuki, sory ya aku gag bisa nerima perasaan kamu," _aku kan menjawab seperti itu dia langsung _Tanya " Memang nya kenapa ? aku gag salah sama kamu kan ? kamu benci sama aku ya ?" _kata Mizuki, trus aku jawab _"Aku nggak benci kamu kok, aku nolak kamu karena aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai !"_ aku jawab gitu". sebelum Kushina melanjutkan cerita, Mikoto langsung bertanya "Lho emangnya siapa yang kamu sukai sich ? kok kamu nggak pernah cerita sama aku ?" kata Mikoto.

"Gini, kan dulu aku pindahan dari Sapporo, dulu aku pindah ke Tokyo 3 tahun yan lalu saat aku masih kelas 6SD, dulu aku punya sahabat cowok yang namanya Minato, dia itu dulu menurutku kelakuanya kayak banci, tapi orangnya baik banget,ganteng, pinter dsb. dan saat aku mau pindah, dia bilang sama aku begini ".

**FLASH BACK**

**KUSHINA'S POV**

"Lho kok kamu mau pindah tapi mendadak sich?"tanya Minato.

"Sorry, tapi papaku dipindah kerjakan di Tokyo." Kataku

"Mmm,, kamu berangkatnya kapan ?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Nanti sore, memang nya kenapa?" tanyaku agak grogi karena berhubung aku lagi naksir sama Minato, dan Minatolah cinta pertamaku.

"Mm kalau begitu, apakah nanti jam 2 siang kamu bisa keluar sebentar ke taman didekat rumahku dan rumah mu?" jawab Minato atas pertanyaanku.

lalu ku kujawab "baiklah !".

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Saat waktu pertemuan, ternyata Minato membawa sebuah kalung dan berkata "saat di Tokyo, kamu jangan melupakan aku ya, saat kamu pulang nanti aku akan serius dengan perasaanku, tapi sekarang yang bisa aku katakan Cuma _aishiteru_, maaf jika aku tidak bisa berkata _tsukiatte kudasai ?*_ tapi ingatlah kata-kata ku dan baik – baiklah di Tokyo , aku pasti akan menunggu kepulanganmu !" katanya sambil memakaikan kalung itu keleher Kushina.

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan mu selamanya Karena kamu adalah orang yang sangat special yang pernah aku kenal, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaanku ini sampai kita bertemu lagi entah kapan! Tetapi kamu juga harus janji bahwa kamu tidak akan melupakan perasaan mu sama aku ya ?" kata Kushina sambil menjulurkan jari kelingking, dan Minato pun juga langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Kushina.

lalu sekarang Minato dan Kushina sudah sepakat berjanji. sebelum pergi dari taman , karena ingin membalas kalung Minato, Kushina langsung memberikan cincin yang saat itu Ia pakai, setelah berpamitan dengan semuanya termasuk dengan Minato, Kushina dan keluarganya pun langsung pergi menuju ke Tokyo.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**KUSHINA'S POV**

"Begitu ceritanya !" kataku sambil mengakhiri ceritaku.

"Oww gitu toh, berarti dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu masih tidak bisa melupakan nya , berarti kalung yang kamu pakai ini pemberian dari Minato ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk kalung yang aku kenakan di leherku.

"Hehehehe iya," kataku sambil cengengesan.

"Oww, makanya kamu nggak pernah melepaskan kalung itu ya ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyelidik.

"Iyaa, karena mungkin tidak sadar aku ketemu dengan Minato, dan lalu Minato bisa mengenali kalung ini" jawabku.

"Oh ya, lalu tentang Mizuki gimana ?" Tanya Mikoto kembali ke topic awal.

"Kan setelah aku bilang aku punya orang yang aku sukai, lalu dia bertanya siapa orang nya, lalu aku men ceritakan kisahku tadi, kamu tau apa tanggapanya ?" kataku pada Mikoto dengan emosi yang menggebu- gebu.

"Emang Mizuki jawab apa ? kok kamu sampai bete kayak gitu ?" balas Mikoto yang tahu kebetean ku hari ini.

"Masak Mizuki jawab _"Kan udah 3 tahun yang lalu, harusnya kamu kan sudah bisa melupakan dia, kan dulu kalian janji pada saat masih anak- anak mungkin Minato nya juga sudah lupa sama kamu, mendingan kamu lupain si Minato aja, trus kamu bisa coba pacaran sama aku kan ?"_ bete banget kan ? " kata ku dengan emosi penuh.

"Masak sich, ya ampun, mendingan kamu nggak kenal aja sama orang yang sifat nya seperti itu, masak dia suka orang tapi maksain keinginan nya sendiri, ih kalau aku jadi kamu udah aku gampar tu si Mizuki biar ku gencet- gencet dia sampai lembek ! eh, trus kamu jawab apa sama Mizuki ?" Tanya Mikoto yang udah mulai ikut tersulut emosinya karena mendengarkan ceritaku.

* * *

_tsukiatte kudasai ? : _maukah kamu jadi pacarku ? (kalau gg salah)

*cuap2

author: stop, selesai yaaaaaaaa

sasunaru:eh author, lu kan belum namatin fic kita, kok lu malah buat fic baru lagi ?

author: hehehehe, mumpung ada ide ya dimanfaatn lah :)

naru : yaudah deh gpp lagian kan ni tentang okaa-san dan otou-san ku.

sasu :hn, yaudah, kalau dobe dah setuju mending q setuju juga deh

author : lhaaaaa, gitu kan baguuuuussss :P

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA SASUNARU DARI MELIA, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN DAN PANJANG :'(


	2. Chapter 2 : dilema author

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Minato x Kushina**

**Genre : Romance,friendship**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,out of caracter, Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**chap 2**

**cerita sebelumnya**

**_"Masak sich, ya ampun, mendingan kamu nggak kenal aja sama orang yang sifat nya seperti itu, masak dia suka orang tapi maksain keinginan nya sendiri, ih kalau aku jadi kamu udah aku gampar tu si Mizuki biar ku gencet- gencet dia sampai lembek ! eh, trus kamu jawab apa sama Mizuki ?" Tanya Mikoto yang udah mulai ikut tersulut emosinya karena mendengarkan ceritaku._**

"Gini langsung aja kata- katanya aku potong, sambil marah aku langsung balas kata- kata nya dengan jawaban _"Lupainpalalu peyang mendingan kamu tu yang aku tendang dari pikiran ku, dari pada lupain Minato mendingan aku menjauh dari orang psyko kayak kamu dari pada ingkarin janji ku. kamu sama Minato aja jauh lebih baik Minato, karna Minato nggak akan maksain keinginanya sama aku, beda sama orang yang sekuso kamu ! huh !"_ gitu lalu aku juga mendorong Mizuki dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu !" kataku menerangkan.

"Bagus , bagus , kamu telah melakukan tindakan yang benar Kushi-chan. Coba aja aku ada disana , aku pasti sudah misuh- misuh gag jelas sama si kuso Mizuki " kata Mikoto.

"Arigato ya Miko-chan, kamu udah mau bela aku, untung aja aku punya sahabat kayak kamu kalau nggak, aku pasti udah sangat galau banget hari ini " kataku, lalu aku dan Mikoto langsung berpelukan , saat memelukku, Mikoto mengatakan "Sabar ya Kushi-chan, manusia pasti akan mendapatkan cobaan dari Kami-sama, jadi kamu harus menjalani nya dengan kepala dingin dan kamu sama Minato pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti " lalu aku dan Mikoto pun berpelukan semakin erat .

Setelah selesai berbicara tentang masalahku, lalu sekarang gantian Mikoto yang curhat tentang pacarnya, yang bernama Fugaku uchiha kelas X-A. tidak salah dia dimasukkan kesana, karna Fugaku, bisa dibilang jenius. tetapi sayang, Fugaku itu sangat cuek, apalagi terhadap Mikoto, walaupun Mikoto pacarnya, tapi Fugaku tetep aja cuek bebek, lalu Mikoto curhat panjaaaaaaang lebaaar kepadaku.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kushi-chan, kemarin kamu juga ikut ekskul basket kan ?, kamu juga tahu kan kejadian kemarin ?" curhat Mikoto kepada Kushina.

**FLASHBACK**

Sore ini, matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya, bisa dibilang hari ini sangatlah panaaaaass ~, dan seperti sore biasanya hari itu Mikoto dan Kushina sedang mengikuti ekskul yang mereka pilih, yakni mereka mengikuti ekskul basket.

Dan seperti biasa, kegiatan ekskul diawali dengan doa bersama terlebih dahulu, baru mereka melakukan pemanasan, dan pada saat yang sama, sore ini, Fugaku yang seorang wakil ketua Osis sedang istirahat, jika ditanya mengapa Fugaku belum pulang, itu dikarenakan adanya rapat Osis untuk mendiskusikan Festival sekolah yang ke-46, tetapi karena rapat yang dimulai dari istirahat kedua itu belum selesai sampai pulang sekolah, maka para anggota Osis diperolehkan istirahat sekedar pulang kerumah ataupun hanya makan, karena rumah Fugaku yang bisa dibilang AGAK jauh jika dilalui dengan berjalan (karna Fugaku tidak membawa sepeda, dan jika menggunakan bus, sama saja karna tempat pemberhentian busnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah-istana- Fugaku), maka Fugaku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumahnya, dan waktu istirahat yang dia miliki dia gunakan untuk mengamati ekskul yang sedang beraktivitas.

"Ganbatte-ne, ayo lari lebih cepat lagi,,, ganbateee" teriak manager klub basket untuk menyemangati.

"OSH" kata anggota klub basket bersamaan.

Tetapi karna Mikoto sibuk bertukar pandang denganFugaku, dan karna tidak hati-hati (tidak memperhatikan jalan), kaki Mikoto tersandung dan dia jatuh terjerembab, melihat kejadian itu, Fugaku, yang diimajinasikan oleh Mikoto langsung datang menanyakan keadaanya dan langsung menggendong Mikoto ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS, tetapi kenyataanya, Fugaku malah hanya melihat Mikoto sambil terdiam, dia melihat Mikoto tanpa membantunya, sampai ada seseorang dari klub yang mau memapah Mikoto menuju ke UKS.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto, ada raut wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah datar milik Fugaku. Saat Fugaku akan menyusul Mikoto ke UKS saat itu juga langsung ada pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa seluruh anggota Osis diperkenankan untuk segera berkumpiul di ruang Osis untuk melanjutkan rapat yang tadi sempat berhenti.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Iya, aku tahu " jawab Kushina atas pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Kamu juga tahukan saat Fugaku malah nyuekin aku ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Iya, aku juga tahu "jawab Kushina lagi,  
"memang ada apa sih ?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ada apa ? kamu bertanya ada apa ?, kamu lihat kan, kemarin Fugaku bukanya nolong aku, dia malah diam aja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

* * *

gomen, chapter kali ini memang dibuat pendek karena author lagi dilema, mau continue atau discontinue !

jadi bagi minna yang ingin melihat chap selanjutnya, tolong review dan katakan apa saja yang membuat author bisa continue ya :')

dan bagi minna yang ingin discontine silahkan jelek2kan author :'(

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA :'( :'(


End file.
